


Alluvion

by LavenderWine



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, Be gentle?, F/M, First Time, Hey I mean MC was in a small village with a population of like 18 people, I don't really write smut, Oral, Porn With Plot, Smut, almost all of them double her age, being a virgin didn't seem like a stretch, x-x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: After destroying The Being, Riala returns to Gha'alia and to her new home. Laceaga is very keen on exploring the bath.
Relationships: Laceaga Darhal/Alenca Goffil | Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Alluvion

Alluvion Riala. That was going to take some getting used to in her books. How had she managed as far as she did? She had started this whole ordeal as a nobody in a speck of a village with a population of eighteen, struggling to eat every day. Now she had a title. A prestigious real title that would grant her power, money and resources.

Resources including a new and decently sized house close to the docks. It wasn’t as extravagant as Duliae’s but as she stepped into the foyer with Laceaga, it was enough to leave her rooted to the spot in shock. For as long as she could remember she lived in that tiny shack with Vanya who was not pleasant company and now she had _this_. It was modestly decorated, simple and practical pieces of furniture. The foyer was highly vaulted with a reasonably sized stairway leading to the second floor.

Laceaga nearly scoffed, “I thought it would be bigger.”

“You’ve seen where I used to live. This is...more than enough. More than I thought I would get if I am being honest.”

The scout folded his arms across his chest, “You aren’t asking for enough. If you pushed they could and would give you more.”

Riala turned to look at him, a bright gleam in her eyes. Her full mouth twisted into a devious smile, teeth peeking out between her parted lips. She oozed pride and mischief and ambition and that was just the way she wanted it. Riala had spent her entire life insignificant and with no means to do anything for herself other than survive. No, now she planned to do something, to craft herself into something more.

“You think I won’t? I have been given the title of Alluvion and I have no plans on wearing as a decoration piece from a house. A large house is not what I want.”

“And what do you want, Mysaora’a?” he inquired in a low voice, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

“I want to ride a wyvern.”

If Laceaga was shocked by her declaration, he didn’t show it. Instead the smile on his face spread and his eyes glinted with affection and...something else. The look emboldened her, causing her to turn fully and take a step closer to him, chin tilted proudly upwards so she could meet his eyes.

“I have spent most of my life as a nobody. Even here on Gha’alia I have been viewed as a tool to be used. No more.” Riala set her jaw, “I am going to show all of you that I am more than something to be used and you will respect me. Even if I have to spill blood to do it.”

She saw his pupils dilate, growing black moons seeking to swallow the gold that ringed them. Laceaga reached out a hand, mouth parted as he stared at her. A breathy sigh brought her name from his lips before a bare thumb skimmed the line of her jaw. Gooseflesh raced over her arms and she remembered how he had held her on the ship, arm wrapped tightly around her waist. 

“Riala...Have I-”

“Welcome home, Alluvion Riala.”

The unfamiliar voice caused them both to quickly step away from each other, the moment between them broken. A young woman, Gha’alian, was at the base of the stairs, dark hair twisted back into a bun. Riala composed herself, squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat.

“Who are you?” She asked pointedly.

“I am Shielor, the maid that Axsix has hired to prepare the house for your arrival. I am to help you get settled in for the next few weeks. After if you still desire my services you may hire me yourself.”

Riala studied her carefully before nodding quietly, “Very well.”

“I’m sure you are tired from your journey. Your room has been prepared along with one of the guest rooms as I was informed you would be traveling with Laceaga. I also have drawn up a bath for you upstairs…” The maid hesitated, “There is room enough for the two of you if you so desire.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“We do desire.”

The two had spoken at the same time, causing Riala to stare at him incredulously, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. The smile that he gave her was wolfish and full of mischief, making the red-head glare at him. He had some nerve, she thought.

“As you say.” the maid chuckled, “The bath is through those doors. Your room is upstairs two doors down from the right. The spare bedroom is up the stairs and first door on the left. If you have need of me I will be staying there.” 

She pointed to a door tucked away behind the staircase. With that she quickly dismissed herself, leaving Riala and Laceaga alone in the foyer once more. The scout gave a quiet hum in the back of his throat, sweeping his eyes around the manor. He looked back at her, eyes half lidded and a smirk on his lips.

“Come, Rabbit. Let’s take a look at this new home of yours, hm?”

Riala had her doubts that was his intention but she trailed behind him regardless. Laceaga crossed the hall and went right to the door that lead to the bath. She rolled her eyes but stepped inside with him, curiosity overtaking her. The sight that greeted them was not disappointing. The room was one made of stone and cut into the earth was a large and she suspected deep square. Steaming water was filled nearly to the brim, welcoming Riala to come and wash away the journey’s grime. Along the far edge were a variety of bottles, likely soaps and shampoos to wash herself with. There were stairs carved into both ends, allowing a place to sit and soak in the hot water.

“I...wasn’t expecting anything this nice. Or a tub this large.” She noted, shifting awkwardly.

Laceaga rounded on her, closing the door with his hand over her shoulder. It frustrated her that he was still able to get to her like that, use his presence and voice to incite a bolt of arousal within her. Riala’s mouth hung open as she stared up at him, a soft gasp escaping her when his left arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her against him.

He stared into her eyes, glinting gold smouldering with an intense need, “Mysaora’a...Have I earned that kiss from you yet?”

She could feel his fingers twisting into her cloak, his heat radiating through his clothes and his right hand tracing the column of her neck. The intensity that he stared at her with was greater than when she first faced down Mietwen and she was certain it was taking great effort from him to hold himself back.

“Do you want to?” she asked in a hoarse whisper.

“ _Badly._ ”

Riala hesitated, her breath escaping her shakily as his fingers stroked the skin of her neck more insistently. She had made him wait before but she had also made herself wait. Green eyes followed the line of his mouth, which was not smirking. His lips were slightly parted, heavy breaths of his own flowing out to brush her face. Riala realized that she needed it. Needed him and she let that guide her decision.

Her hand darted out to fist into his cloak and tugged him downwards towards her lips. That was all the permission that Laceaga needed before he eagerly met her lips with a groan. His kiss was rough and wild, his hand clutching the back of her neck to pull her in closer. A moan escaped her when he backed her up against the door, his tongue delving in to deepen the kiss between them. Her hands tightened their grip on his cloak, the need for him rising within her.

Laceaga pressed more insistently against her lips, swallowing up the groans that came from her. Rough hands tangled into her hair, tilting her head back further for him to take her bottom lip into his mouth. A fire was catching beneath her skin, burning brighter with desire as ravaged her mouth with a deep hunger that had grown within him.

A gasp rolled from her when his mouth discovered her pulse point, suckling at her skin. His hands gripped her hips, fingers greedily squeezing the flesh there. Riala moaned audibly as his teeth nipped at the column of her throat, her arms wrapping around his neck. When his bites became more insistent her knees grew weak and she whimpered. 

“How quickly you unravel beneath me, Rabbit.” he rumbled in the back of his throat, darting his tongue out to taste her skin.

“Sh-shut up…”

More. She needed more. Riala roughly yanked on his cloak, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more of him against her. He obliged, raking his greedy hands across her frame, his mouth trailing kisses and bites up to her ears. When he growled against her she moaned lowly, her own clumsy hands trying to feel him through his bulky gear. A growl of frustration escaped her, finding that it was unfair that her dress allowed him to feel and grab what he wished but she was so hindered.

A cruel laugh escaped him and he pressed her harder against the door, pulling back to look at her, “How much do you want me?”

“Lacey…” she growled in warning, pushing against him.

He smirked and pushed back, keeping her crowded against the door, “Go on...tell me how much you want me…”

Riala balled her fists into the front of his cloak, trying to tug him back down towards her, “If you do not get back down here and kiss me, I am going to use the Cuthintal to kick you out and I’m going to take my damn bath and go to bed!”

He kissed her fiercely, tugging on her hair to grant him better access. She met him in kind with teeth and tongue, hungry for more from him. They stayed that way for what felt like forever before she yanked back and tugged on one of the straps across his chest. Riala would have removed it all herself but with the complexity of his gear and the desperate need growing in her would have made it impossible.

“Off.” she ordered hoarsely.

Laceaga laughed but obliged, fingers swiftly working through the buckles and straps, letting every piece drop unceremoniously to the floor. While he worked on his clothes, Riala brought her hands up to take care of her own before he stopped her by taking a firm hold of her wrists. His eyes were sharp, like molten gold, staring into her intently.

“No.” He told her firmly, “I want to do it.”

The scout returned to his own gear and clothes, leaving her to tremble in anticipation for when he strips her himself. The wait was enough to make her skin starved for his touch, a moan slipping from her. She took the opportunity to drink in his appearance, freed from all clothes. He was tall, as she always knew, but he was lined with powerful but compact muscle. The sort that was for maximum strength and swiftness, cording alongside his bones nicely. Two pseudo arrows were inked into the forearms of his wrists and scars were carved sparsely along his arms and several along his chest.

Eager to touch, Riala shot out her hands to follow the planes of his chest, mapping out the path of his scars. Laceaga groaned and moved faster, nearly ripping her Raval dress in the process. When he had freed her from her clothes, his eyes drank her in and his hands descended upon her skin. Gooseflesh had crept over her, pebbling her nipples into peaks. He brushed a thumb against one, earning a gasp and a loud moan from her.

“A weak spot of yours, hmm?” he purred, both hands cupping her breasts.

Riala arched her back in a jerk when both of his thumbs toyed with her nipples, her throat uttering a helpless whine. Laceaga toyed with her, swallowing up her cries with a burning kiss. She clawed at his back and shoulders, scrabbling for a hold against wave of pleasure he was assaulting her with. She was suddenly swept up into his arms, panting desperately as he carried her to the tub.

The water was hot, deliciously so and it was made even better when he followed to kiss her desperately. His hands resumed their previous ministrations, making her writhe against him, nails clawing wildly as his skin. He pulled back from his deep and scorching kiss, staring down at her with darkened eyes.

“I want to hear you cry out for me.” told her lowly in a husky tone. 

That was the only warning she had before she was lifted again and deposited on her rear on the side of the tub. The stone was cold and sharp against her skin, renewing the gooseflesh on her skin with vigor. She looked up at him in confusion, to which he smirked, sliding a hand around to brace against her back.

“Lay back.”

She slowly did, lowering herself backwards with the help of his hand as his mouth trailed simmering kisses down her neck and to her chest. When his lips closed around her nipple she gave a loud cry, hands scrabbling against the stone for something to cling to. She whined when he pulled away and resumed kissing down her abdomen, slowly lowering her until she was flat on her back against the cold and polished stone. 

Demanding hands hooked behind her knees and he pulled her towards him so her butt was right on the edge. Riala shivered when he gave her a smirk and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Hot lips pressed kisses to her inner thigh, dragging shuddering gasps from her parted mouth. When his mouth discovered her between her legs, she arched her back and gave a scream, shivering beneath his hands.

Her knees were lifted to rest on his shoulders as he lapped at her slowly, almost like he was taunting her. Riala was writhing and tossing her head, her moans crescendoing to a peak as he eagerly tasted of her. His fingers traced maddening circles along the flesh of her hips, sliding up her sides before kneading at her breasts. Weak gasps were flowing from her, every nerve of within her alive beneath his attention.

“Lace-AHHH!”

White hot pleasure shot through her when he closed his mouth around her clit, taking a long slow suck of the sensitive nub there. Her moans rose higher and higher into screams, her hands tangling wildly into his hair. He continued ravenously, drawing her closer and closer to the brink. Right when she was about to go over the edge, Laceaga pulled away, rising to his feet. Riala twisted and whined, arms trembling as she propped herself up. He smirked at her look, drawing immense satisfaction from her hunger for him. Riala reached for him, needing more, needing release from him but he caught her wrists in an easy grip.

“I need you.” she told him, begged him in a breathless whisper.

Laceaga rose, tugging her off the edge and back into the hot water. His hands gripped her with ease, hefting her off of her feet so her legs could wrap tightly around his waist. There was no smirk or taunting expression. No he looked just as desperate as her, unwilling to wait any longer.

“And I you, Mysaora’a.” He growled back, “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.” she gasped, grinding against him, “Just do it!”

Laceaga needed no further encouragement. The scout took them both over to one of the stairs, seating himself, taking her with him so she seated on top of him. His teeth found purchase on the side of her neck and he sheathed himself within her. Riala gasped sharply, feeling him fill her more than she had ever felt in her life. It was strange but not painful.

“Bewan!” he hissed, “You’ve never…”

Riala dug her nails into his shoulders, “Edric. Eighteen people. Just move already!”

At her command he thrust into her again, earning a loud moan in kind. Laceaga set a steady pace, his hands gripping her hips to help guide her to meet each of his thrusts. Pressure built in her lower abdomen, her skin growing unbearably hot as he drove her higher and higher. There was no doubt that Shielor had heard them by this point as Riala’s whimpers had swelled into screams and cries. 

“Louder.” Laceaga ordered in a lower growl, peppering her throat and shoulders with rough kisses, “Let her hear you.”

One of his hands crept down between them, his fingers circling her clit. Like he wanted, Riala grew louder and with each cry he thrust harder and groaned against her skin. Her hands clawed at him, desperate for some kind of anchor against the tidal wave that was threatening to swallow her. The scout ducked his dark head to latch his mouth around one of her nipples, her head throwing back in response.

“Ah-Ah LaceAHH-! Please! Please!”

He groaned, grunting out words in Gha’alian that she did not recognize. With one rough thrust, white hot pleasure burst behind her eyes, a final scream pulling from her throat. Riala rocked her hips wildly, riding the current of her orgasm as he continued to thrust up into her. When she had reached the end, she found him lifting her hastily off of him, pulling out of her. Laceaga’s head tipped back, a hiss escaping between his teeth as he achieved his own release.

They both lay there panting for several moments. Riala felt heady, weak and like she was positively glowing. She melted back onto her elbows, letting the hot water lap over her. Laceaga crept an arm around her waist and drew him to her so she was flush against him, a low and quiet chuckle rumbling in his chest. He took her chin in his other hand and tilted her head up so she could look at him.

“Riala...I have needed to do that with you since you stood up to Mietwen.”

She gave a soft laugh, “Impressive restraint from you. So what does this mean?”

“What does this mean? It means we are together, are we not?”

“We are.” 

Riala settled against his chest with a pleased hum, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear. He laughed quietly, a hand toying with a stray lock of hair absently. This wasn’t she had expected to happen when she arrived back from her long trip but she harbored no complaints on the developments. Riala quirked a smile. Together.

She could deal with that.


End file.
